fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormslayer (book)
Stormslayer is a single-player role-playing gamebook, written by Jonathan Green, illustrated by Stephen Player and published in 2009 by Wizard Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 4th in the modern Wizard "Series 2" (ISBN 1-84-831078-1). Creation Stormslayer was originally in the planning stages when Puffin Books ceased publication of the original series, going then under the title Eye of the Storm. Writer Jonathan Green later described it as being set in Femphrey in the Old World, was to involve a mage interfering with the weather in that kingdom and was an "attempt to write a book that was more like the original adventures and also one that didn't rely on Demons, Chaos or Undead for the villains. It was to be more elemental altogether."Interview with [[Jonathan Green] at the Internet Archive record of Advancedfightingfantasy.com]Letter from Jonathan Green at [[AMYLASE]] - "... a weather-mage ransoming the kingdom of Femphrey by messing up the weather in Eye of the Storm''." As a teaser, Jonathan Green posted snippets of two illustrations on his blog.Giant Spoiler and A Red Herring? Storm Warning - Back Cover ("Shield" Edition)}} Rules and Equipment *The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) *Instead of rolling the stats for a character as per tradition in Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, the player has the option of choosing a pregenerated character from three choices. (see "Further Notes" below for choices) Unique Rules *"Time" is kept a track of through a short calendar covering a period of one Allansian week (day of the week). Where instructed the player ticks off a day of the week to show the passage of time. The starting day is determined by a 1d6 roll, the player starting on one of the first six days of the week. For the passage of each day the player may restore 1 stamina unless otherwise instructed. *At the beginning of the book the player determines how many Gold Pieces they have by a 2d6 roll and adding 12 to this roll. Equipment List *Sword Wyrmbiter *Leather Armour *Backpack *Lantern *Tinderbox *10 Provisions *Gold Pieces and a choice of two of the following: *Dragon Tattoo *Hunting Horn *Sabretooth Fang *Sun Talisman Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Stephen Player. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Stephen Player. There were 25 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 3, 19, 35, 51, 67, 83, 99, 115, 131, 147, 163, 179, 195, 211, 227, 244, 261, 278, 295, 312, 329, 346, 363, 380 and 397. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Stormslayer *Arkholith *Arturo *Balthazar Sturm *Briny Deep *Brokk *Captain Katarina *Corbo Rundum *Cormoran *Crimson Witch *Duke Ervane *Fang *Filash *Giles *Gog Magog *Hydana *Inigo Crank *Khaddan Khan *Koll *Larni *Matteus *Mendelev Quicksilver *Muldwych *Nimbus Cloudchaser *Oceanus *Prospero *Sukh *Sylas *Varick Oathbreaker *Vulcanus *Zephyrus Locations *Chalannabrad *College of Mages *Eelsea *''Eye of the Storm'' *Fathomdeep Mine *Femphrey *Gallantaria *Howling Plains *Lake Cauldron (Crystal Lake) *Lendleland *Mauristatia *Mount Pyre *Quartz *River of Fire *Screaming Canyon *Tannatown *''Tempest'' *Vastarin *Witchtooth Line Encounters *Aakor *Abyssal Horror *Balthazar Sturm *Birdmen *Black Wyvern *Blisterwing *Blizzard Wings *Bone-Fires *Boulder Beasts *Brass Monkeys *Captive Manticore *Colossus *Deluge *Detritus *Dreadnought *Dust Devil *Earth Demon *Earth Elementals *Eerieside Beast *Ferrovore *Fetch *Fire Elemental *Fire Sprites *Firewyrm *Fog Elemental *Fulgurites *Fungoids *Giant *Giant Bat *Grannit *Great Eels *Gubbins Golem *Hammerhead *Hatchlings *Hobgoblins - Bandits/Chief *Humans - Brutal Brigand/Hired Thug/Horsemen/Huntress/Lumbering Lout/Scarred Ruffian *Human Torch *Hydrotomaton *Ice Elemental *Iron Eater *Juggernaut *Khaddan Khan *Leviathan *Maelstrom *Magma Beasts *Marsh Wraiths *Mooncalf *Naiads *Pneumatomaton *Reef Dwellers *Rock Grub *Rust Golem *Sabretooth-Cat *Salamanders *Sandstorm *Skeleton Crew *Spit Toad *Steam Golem *Stormdrake *Swamp Goblins *Swamp Rats *Sylphs *Techno-Homunculus *Torrent *Tremor Worm *Undine *Varick Oathbreaker *Vultures *Weathercock *Whale Worm *Yeti Further Notes *Pre-generated player characters: Gorrin Silverblade, Aldar Ravenwolf and Erien Stormchild *10 paragraphs from The Warlock of Firetop Mountain Errors *There is a significant space between (371) and (372) for a piece of Incidental Art which is not there! *In (248) you are asked to fight three Vultures "two at a time". Dedication To William See Also *''Bloodbones'' *''Curse of the Mummy'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Howl of the Werewolf'' *''Knights of Doom'' *''Night of the Necromancer'' *''Outlaws of Kaan'' *''Saga of the Stormchaser'' *Sequel to Curse of the Mummy *''Spellbreaker'' Reviews External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?name=Fighting+Fantasy+Reissues Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series) at Gamebooks.org] References Category:Stormslayer Entries Category:2009 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series 2